To prepare firewood for burning, logs are typically formed via cutting into log sections or billets of an appropriate or desired length (e.g., often somewhere between 12 inches and 48 inches in length). Each log section can then then be split into a desired size firewood piece. Splitting serves multiple purposes, including reducing the size of the log to something manageable and facilitating seasoning of the log prior to burning. For example, a tree may be cut down, and then cut log sections of desired lengths. Each log section can then be split, the split wood stacked, and finally seasoned for a year or so, sometimes longer, prior to burning.
Conventionally, each log section can be manually split by a person placing a log section onto a stump and then splitting the log section with an ax or appropriate splitting tool, such as a splitting maul. Sometimes, for large diameter sections, one or more wedges can be used to split the log section. As the person splits each log section, the split pieces, and sometimes even an entire log section, can fall to the ground, typically after each blow. Often, the split pieces must be picked up and repositioned on the stump for further splitting or an attempted re-split. This causes increased manual labor in that the log sections and/or partially split sections must continually be picked back up and repositioned for further splitting. Also, a constant struggle when manually splitting wood is maintaining the stability of the log section to be split. This struggle increases as the sections are partially split and become less stable for further splitting. Of course, power-splitting machines are well known, but these can be expensive and cumbersome.